


Deterministic Universe

by poopermanszzzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopermanszzzz/pseuds/poopermanszzzz
Summary: frisk walk, but do he talk





	Deterministic Universe

Frisk walked. “AHHH IM DETERMINED” yelled it. The thimbles thrashed and all Asriel could consider contained images including interesting socks. She said, “Only one on the tv tonight is inside it.” Wow wthat’s wdeep.


End file.
